The present invention relates to a protection device for hand held ultrasound transducers during needle guided procedures and relates particularity to a shield that protects the hand of the technologist/physician from accidental needle punctures during ultrasound procedures in which a technologist or physician uses a transducer, scope or other hand held imaging devices with a needle guide for biopsy/aspiration positioning.
The shield or protective device of this invention is typically used with ultrasound transducers having a needle guide attachment. The combination transducer and needle guide are used to properly position the needle for accurate biopsy/aspiration of the lesion in question. The transducer provides the a real-time image of the internal body area in question and can be saved in frozen format for documentation. Once the proper location has been designated by the transducer, a needle, catheter or other body piercing device is inserted into the needle guide on the head of the transducer. The technologist/physician can view the monitor as the needle or catheter is inserted through the guide. This arrangement allows the technologist/physician to specifically and exactly position the needle or catheter with a very high degree of precision. Since the technologist/physician is watching the monitor and not the needle the technologist/physician holding the transducer often inadvertently gets stuck with the contaminated needle, resulting in additional costs of health care professional and patient testing for HIV/AIDS and Hepatitis viruses. Prior to this invention, there is no known shielding device to protect the hand of the health care professional from needle injuries during these types of procedures.
There are many different types of transducers known and used. They can be basically categorized by the shape of the head and it""s use. There are linear array, curved array, sector array and endocavity transducers. The linear array transducer has a flat, smooth, and straight area that contacts the skin of the patient. The curved array has, as the name suggests, a curved surface at the head area that contacts the skin. The sector array has a rectangular or square area on the head. Endocavity transducers are designed to be inserted into body orifices such as the rectum, vagina or esophagus. Each have particular uses, and advantages or disadvantages based upon the particular procedure being performed and body part being imaged. The device of this invention can be made specific for a specific type or brand of transducer, or universally adaptable to any of these transducers or any other type that do not fall in these specific categories.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protection device for hand held ultrasound guided needle procedures adapted to protect the health care professional""s hand from inadvertent punctures from contaminated needles. With the protection device, for hand held ultrasound guided needle procedures, of this invention, it has been found that the hand is protected and covered with a shield that eliminates the majority, if not all, of inadvertent needle punctures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protection device for hand held ultrasound guided needle procedures that can be universally used on any type of transducer or similar device utilizing needle guidance. The universal application of this invention may be preferred because a single shield design would fit and function with all types of transducers and manufacturers. This would help to lower cost and inventory in locations that have several different types of transducers in use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a protection device for hand held ultrasound guided needle procedures that can be made for a specific application or device. A shield of this invention can be made to specifically fit a specific type of transducer. This may be desired for exactness of fit, to prevent loose fitting of the shield to a transducer, and to provide a particular manufacturer with a means of providing a shield for a specific device.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a protection device for hand held ultrasound guided needle procedures and more particularly to a shield that protects the hand of the ultrasound technologist/physician from punctures by contaminated needles during ultrasound guided needle procedures.
The protection device for hand held ultrasound guided needle procedures of this invention includes a protective device basically being a shield made from a shielding material shaped to cover the hand and having a means to attach and secure the shield to an ultrasound transducer or similar device. The device can be attached above or over a biopsy guide or directly to a transducer. It allows the technologist/physician to grasp the transducer in a normal manner while providing a barrier between the directed biopsy needle and the health professional""s hand. The shield material must be resistant to needle puncture, both by hand guided needles and core biopsy needles used with mechanical biopsy guns that thrust the needle into the tissues with a particular force. The material could be disposable or readily cleanable, rigid or flexible depending on the embodiment and desires of the consumer.
The shield is formed in a basic arc that fits around the hand. At the top and bottom apex of the arc, provisions are made for attaching and securing the transducer. The attachment provisions can be as simple as an opening with a hook and loop material or as elaborate as special latches or fittings designed to specifically attach to a specific transducer and/or manufacturers design.
In operation, the shield is attached to the transducer using the attatchment provisions. The technologist/physician can then insert their hand into the arc of the shield to grasp the transducer. The transducer can then be used in the normal fashion. As the physician performs a biopsy, aspiration, stent, catheter placement or any other procedures in which the attached needle guide is used, the technologist""s/physician""s hand is protected from punctures by contaminated sharp medical devices such as needles.
The above mentioned and other objects, and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of the main embodiment thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.